


Till the Very End

by professor03



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor03/pseuds/professor03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All dwarves have an umlek, a greater half, destined to them by the Maker. For many it's not as simple as just falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the Very End

**Author's Note:**

> Ta~da! My very first Durincest fic! I absolutely adore the whole idea of having a soulmate and I hope I do it justice! Also let's just ignore that title until I can come up with one that I like. Eventually this one might makes sense. I hope you all like it.

Fíli supposed he had always known. Rather, he couldn’t remember a time when the thought wasn’t there, though it had not been entirely formed for many decades. All of the pieces of the puzzle were there, waiting to be put together and reveal the bigger picture.

When he and Kíli were growing up, their mother would tell them tales of dwarves who had found their umlek, their greater half, their soul mate. Dís would tell them about dwarves who spent their entire lives searching but never found their destined lover. There were stories about those who had the luck of finding their umlek but were rejected, for one reason or another. But the best stories were the ones about dwarves who found their soul mates and connected. Once they connected no one could tear them apart, not even the Maker himself. 

Kíli had once asked how you would know if you met the one. Dís replied by telling the boys that when they met them, they would simply know. She told them of a longing like no other. This yearning pulled at your heart and your stomach and throat and made your skin itch. It wouldn’t be only a physical desire but something you could feel in your soul. You would just know, when you found your umlek. At the time, Fíli had the sense to know that his mother had meet her other half but not enough to be careful when talking to her about it.

“Ma, was Da your umlek?” Dís visibly tensed. She looked down at her beautiful golden boy. Shaking her head, she replied, “No, Fíli, he wasn’t.” With that she sent her boys outside.

As Fíli and Kíli aged, they became inseparable. There was rarely a moment when one was without the other and if there was the other was not far behind. They were together even as they slept. What began with an older brother comforting his younger brother after nightmares became a regular event. It was more often than not that Dís would find both her sons in Fíli’s bed; Kíli’s head on his brother’s chest with Fíli’s arm wrapped around his waist and their legs tangled. It wasn’t uncommon to hear conversations among the other dwarves about how they had never seen two people so in sync with each other. It was never Fíli or Kíli, it was always and.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t a sudden realization. It didn’t dawn on him out of the blue. The skies did not part and a ray of sunlight did not shine upon him. It was a collection of moments adding up to lifetime of muddle memories, each one fading, blending, mixing with next, creating a visual for Fíli of his entire life with his brother. It was far too often that Fíli found himself lost in his head, reminiscing about when he and Kíli were younger only to be shaken from his thoughts by Kíli calling out his name or tapping his arm.

At night when he was lying in bed with Kíli’s side pressed to his, he would try and find his favorite memory that he shared with his brother but there were too many. Too many afternoons spent wrestling, too many inside jokes and knowing glances, too many reprimands by their mother and uncle, too many nights spent just like this one. And one night everything just clicked into place for Fíli, everything his mother had told him, all the emotions he felt towards Kíli, and how Kíli made him feel. And he knew. 

He groaned quietly as worries and doubts flooded his head, too many to handle. Kíli was his kin, his brother. While it wasn’t unheard of for distant relatives to have relations or get married, Fíli had never heard of any siblings being in a relationship. What would Kíli think if he knew? Their mother? Thorin? He was the heir to the throne; he should not, could not, feel this way about Kíli. 

Fíli shifted slightly under Kíli, starting to move away from him. Kíli mumbled quietly and wormed his way under Fíli’s arm. 

“Fee, stop movin’,” Kíli whined as he drew himself closer to Fíli. The elder stilled with a barely audible sigh and allowed Kíli to nuzzle back to his original spot, draped across Fíli.

“Wha’s wrong?” His words were clipped by his drowsiness but Kíli still got his point across. Fíli ran the hand over Kíli’s hair, smoothing it and soothing Kíli. “Nothing, nadadith. Go back to sleep.” Far too tired to fight, Kíli hummed his disapproval as he nodded back off to sleep.

If he wasn’t meant to feel this way about his brother, then why did everything add up to these feelings? He shook his head as if to shake the thoughts out, pressed his lips to the top of Kíli’s head, and tried to ignore his thoughts as he succumb to sleep.


End file.
